poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Phantom's​ Super Hero Wish/Transcript
This is the transcript for Danny Phantom's Super Hero Wish. (The episode begins with Danny and Timmy walking to Casper High) Timmy Turner: So this must be your school? Danny Fenton: That's right. Casper High. Timmy Turner: Say Danny ever heard of Crimson Chin? Danny Fenton: Nope. Timmy Turner: Well Crimson Chin is one of the most greatest superheroes in the world. He saved the day more times than I can count. Danny Fenton: That's so awesome. I actually want to meet him. (He bumps into Dash Baxter) Dash Baxter: Hey dork. Ready for some beat down? Danny Fenton: Not now Dash. We gotta get to class. Dash Baxter: Well, let's just see when you get your first swirlie. Timmy Turner: (to Cosmo and Wanda) I wish Dash would back off. (Ding poof) Dash Baxter: All right. You win for now. (He leaves) Danny Fenton: That's amazing! How did you do that? Timmy Turner: I've got three magic fairies that can grant wishes. Cosmo: I'm Cosmo. Wanda: I'm Wanda and this is our son Poof. Poof: Poof poof. Danny Fenton: Nice to meet you. (He shakes their hands) (After school was over) Danny Fenton: (Sighs) I guess it must be really nice for the Crimson Chin is a superhero. But I'm actually a little bit upset that I'm the only guy with superpowers to go ghost. I wish everyone at Amity Park was a superhero. (Ding poof) (Unbeknownst to them, Desiree has also heard the wish) Desiree: So you have wished it and so it shall be. (Poof) (When Danny wakes up, he sees his hand has a green glove on it) Danny Fenton: What the heck? I have a green glove? What is going on here? Timmy Turner: Duh. My fairies made your wish come true. Danny Fenton: They did? Timmy Turner: Of course. (As Danny stands up, he eyes his reflection in the mirror) Dann Fenton: Wow! I'm a superhero. And so are you. Timmy Turner: That's right. I am Cleft... the Boy Chin Wonder! Danny Fenton: And those fairies are now Clefto and Ace the Chin Hounds and Puppy Poof. Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: And Danny you're Dynamo-Danny! Dynamo-Danny: I guess I am. Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Show us your superpower, Dynamo-Danny. Dynamo-Danny: OK. (Dynamo-Danny glows) Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Wow. You can glow. Dynamo-Danny: What about Jazz? What happened to her? Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Let's find out. (They go to Jazz's room and cautiously open her door and find her in a superhero costume) Dynamo-Danny: Jazz? Is that you? Justice Jazz: You mean Justice Jazz. Clefto the Chin Hound: Whoa! Justice Jazz: I know right? Dynamo-Danny: So, what can you do? Justice Jazz: I can do this. (Justice Jazz turns her body into magma,aqua,windy,rock, electric and metal) Ace the Chin Hound: You can change your body into different elements. Dynamo-Danny: Awesome. Wait till Tuck and Sam see this. (Dynamo-Danny saws Sam and Tucker with their superpowers) Dynamo-Danny: Wow. Who are you guys? And what are your powers? Poison Sam: I'm Poison Sam and my power is making the plants grow. Robo Tucker: And I'm Robo Tucker and I can make different robots with equipment. Dynamo-Danny: Awesome! Robo Tucker: Hey let's have a race to school. First one to get their wins. Justice Jazz: You're on. (They start running but Dynamo-Danny gets there the quickest) Justice Jazz: Hey. How did you do that? Dynamo-Danny: Super speed. Duh. Poison Sam: Wow! Robo Tucker: I didn't know you can do that before. Dynamo-Danny: Neither do I until now. (Something suddenly lands behind Dynamo-Danny) Dynamo-Danny: Dash? Dash Doom: You mean Dash Doom! Poison Sam: He has become a supervillain! Justice Jazz: I guess it's time to beat the bully. (They fight Dash Doom and suddenly a shadow looms over them) Nega-Chin: (pretending to be the Crimson Chin) Halt, Villain! Dynamo-Danny: Is that the Crimson Chin? Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: That's right. (Nega-Chin zaps Dash Doom with a device and he disappears) Dynamo-Danny: Wow! Crimson Chin what does that device do? Nega-Chin: (pretending to be the Crimson Chin) Oh uh it transported villains to a secret location. (Later, after dealing with a few other supervillains) Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Wow Crimson Chin! You're so awesome when you fire the laser. Nega-Chin: (pretending to be the Crimson Chin) Yes I am, Cleft. Now, I have to go. (flies away) Robo Tucker: I don't trust that Crimson Chin. Justice Jazz: Oh don't worry. Those villains won't bother us. (Meanwhile, at the Nega-Chin's lair) Dash Doom: Where are we? Mistress Music: I have no idea. Nega-Chin: Maybe I can answer that question. (He steps out of the shadows) Plamius Maximus: It's the Crimson Chin's evil twin! The Nega-Chin! Nega-Chin: You got that right. With our combined powers, we can free the wishing ghost and wish the heroes' powers away. Then we will take over this 3-Dimensional universe. (All laughing evilly) (Later) Dynamo-Danny: Wow. I can't believe that everyone here is a superhero. Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: You see? Wishes can come true. (Suddenly an alarm goes off) Dynamo-Danny: It's the supervillains again. And why's the Crimson Chin with them? Robo Tucker: Because that's not the Crimson Chin he's actually Nega-Chin! Justice Jazz: I guess you're right. (They head out to face the villains) Dynamo-Danny: Nega-Chin. I should've known that you're not the Crimson Chin. So what have you done to the real Crimson Chin? Nega-Chin: That information is need-to-know. (opens the Ghost Portal releasing Desiree) Desiree, I wish the heroes lost their powers. Desiree: (in Nadakhan's voice) Your wish is to keep. (Poof) Danny Fenton: Hey, why didn't it effect you, Cleft? Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Because I don't have any superpowers. It's only a costume I've made. Danny Fenton: That's it. We don't need to superpowers to be superheroes. All we need is friendship and imagination. Time to find out where's the real Crimson Chin. I'm going ghost. (A whit ring forms around Danny's waist then splits in two, one ring going up, the other going down. Danny transforms into Danny Phantom) Danny Phantom: I think the Crimson Chin is in a secret lair of the Nega-Chin. (He flies there and finds the Crimson Chin) Danny Phantom: The real Crimson Chin. I'm Danny Phantom. Me and my friends are here to get out of your cage and stop Nega-Chin and his supervillain army. (Crimson Chin nods and they find the villains) Nega-Chin: Crimson Chin and Danny Phantom. How convenient. Crimson Chin: Nega-Chin your supervillain days are over. (The wish's effects are reversed) Nega-Chin: No! Crimson Chin: And now for you. (Pow] (Crimson Chin jumps back into the comic followed by Nega-Chin) Nega-Chin: I'm not done with you yet, Danny Phantom. (He jumps into the comic and it closes. Later, everything is back to normal) Danny Phantom: He maybe gone. But he'll be back. (He changes back to human and winks at the audience, ending the episode) Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey